Not Another Ballroom
by Glittery-excuse-for-a Fae
Summary: When The goblin king takes a moment to think about things past he gets more than he expects. and What does Jareth really have in common with Mr Rochester? Ok am looking for a beta reader at the mo so all mistakes are mine
1. Ale and Peaches

The goblins knew better than to disturb the king when he was in this type of mood, still it didn't hurt to be a little loud did it? As they began to get slowly drunker however they could see their kings patience waning

"Any minute now" said one goblin

"Who d'you recon'll geddit first?" asked another to his drinking companion?'

"I dunno, any one of us… still its all good fun at the end of the day right?"

"Yeah suppose" said the first goblin that was a mottled shade of something that could have been brown or could just have been dirt.

"SHUT UP!"

"Ohh there you go" said the second goblin taking a healthy swig out of his tankard as if he was preparing himself for the onset of something rather terrible

"Arr bound to happen sooner or later" said the first goblin serenely

"Is it too much" began the king "For you useless objects to just give me a small bit of silence every so often… its not much to ask is it?"

The first goblin looked at his companion before a smaller goblin spoke up

"But your majesty, it's…." The goblin looked at the others as if asking silently for them to back him up no help was forthcoming. Taking a huge gulp out of his tankard he looked around the room before continuing in a small voice "It's… it's what we do…."

There was a shrill scream as the small goblin vanished

"If anyone else would like to follow Mutt then do carry on with your loud and particularly obnoxious behavior, I'm sure he could do with a few friends where he is."

The room went silent. Goblins stopped drinking and looked at their king in something akin to fear.

"Always happens," said an elder goblin to a newer group of more human looking goblins"

"Why?" one of the goblins asked

"It all started long ago, see there was this girl, and she… well she beat the Labyrinth…."

"Bye, bye Slin" said the king, and with another scream the elderly goblin vanished just like Mutt had.

The king was many things, but he was not unfair, despite what a silly mortal girl had said to the contrary.

It had been ten years since she had traversed his Labyrinth and won, in fact this was the first time that he had ever stopped to ponder her for any amount of time, and he found the result of his pondering disturbing.

He found that remembering the time that abovementioned mortal girl had spent in his domain was quite painful, at first he put it down to the fact that she had won and that he was just a bad loser, but as he continued to probe, he realized it was something more than that… something deeper, something that he didn't really want to explore, but now that he had started he found he couldn't stop.

"Its un-natural" his inner voice proffered and then as he thought some more he wondered, since when did he have an inner voice?!

Maybe he had suddenly developed this inner voice so that he could have a sane conversation, that would be an added bonus, after all the only sort of conversation that he had with the goblins consisted of 'No not the bog your majesty' or 'Ale!!" or 'Food' or just an unhealthy combination of the three. It was no surprise therefore when the king relished the prospect of having long conversations with his inner voice.

But first he would check on the girl, after all ten years, she could be doing anything, it was only fair to check, and she had to afford him at least one little luxury, after all being king of the goblins was hardly easy.

It was Sarah's lunch break and she had hurried outside and down the street to a small park a few blocks from her workplace. Sitting underneath an oak tree she rooted around in her bag for something before pulling out a much worn copy of Jane Eyre. Thumbing through the pages she settled down as she found the place where she had left off.

Pulling on the sleeve of her sweater she wrapped her fingers into it for a moment, relishing the warmth it provided for her icy digits.

It was early spring but still quite cold. She had just got to the part in the novel where Mr. Rochester tells Jane that he is sending her away, when for no apparent reason she began to think of the labyrinth and her friends.

This was the first time in almost two years that she had thought about that place, and why now? When she was reading something totally unconnected to the underground, what had Mr. Rochester got in common with Ludo, or Sir Diddymus, or Hoggle even?

'Nothing' her inner voice said 'but he has got a few similarities to their king'

She pushed the annoying voice to the back of her mind and continued to read, but she didn't get far. She realized she had been reading the same line for the past five minutes, she was not a slow reader either, and she just had things on her mind

'Goblin king shaped things' her mind said in a sweet sing song voice.

She gave the voice a shove and hoped that it had maimed itself, or at the very least fallen into a disused mineshaft or another convenient deep hole.

Looking at her watch she realized her lunch break was almost up. Sighing she fished an apple out of her bag

Taking a bite she sighed at the wonderful peachy flavor and then she stopped and took a minute to examine the piece of fruit she was eating.

Somewhere between her coffee break and now the luscious red apple that she had been looking forward to had turned into a peach.

She was sure that a certain obnoxious king had something to do with this.

Spitting out the piece of peach she had been chewing and throwing the rest of the uneaten fruit onto the grass she reached for her water bottle.

Sipping it she again reveled in the peachy flavor of the water.

Since when had water tasted like peach juice?!

Scowling now she stood up, stuffed her book back in her bag, emptied her water bottle and strode back to work, if she ever in her life saw that glittery excuse for a king she was going to have to have a word about tampering with her food and drink.


	2. the book returns

Big thanks to my kind reviewers! It was a huge shock to see how many reviewed in a short space of time

Anyway here's chapter two and for Sarah things seem to be going from bad to worse!

Disclaimers: Not mine, don't own it; if I did then I'd be rich!

Walking back to the bookstore that she worked at gave Sarah time to vent her anger.

"How dare he give me a peach, after my previous history with the fruit, I mean the mans been…"

"_Fae"_ her inner voice helpfully added

"Fine the Fae has been absent for the past ten years, ever since I beat his damn maze!"

"_Labyrinth"_

"Shut up with the smart comments already!" she huffed, and then she realized what she was doing. Not only was she going on a rant about a member of fairytale royalty whose existence could be highly questioned by saner minds, but she was also having an argument with her inner voice, a rather heated argument, a rather heated argument out loud in broad daylight.

"_Well sorry that my smart comments are __making you jumpy but have you even stopped to think that maybe it wasn't him?"_

"Of course it was him!" Sarah shouted casing a few noon-day shoppers to turn and regard her with puzzled stares.

She stuck her hands in the pockets of her dark black jeans and walked at a slightly faster pace.

"_It could have been Marisa"_ her inner voice said in a whisper

"Why would she do that though? She's a friend, I trust her"

"_Like you trusted Hoggle and then what did he go and do? Give you a…"_

"…Peach yes I know. But that was only because that rat of a king made him do it!"

"_What about if he's seduced Marisa and has her under some sort of spell?"_

"Whoa wash out your brain, the King of the Goblins seducing Marisa are you kidding, even Casanova would have a hard job there, and anyway why would he choose to interrupt my life by way of peaches? What could he have to gain?

"_Maybe it's all part of the bigger picture"_

"This bigger picture… what exactly would it be?" said Sarah dreading the answer

_Seduction, revenge lots of lovely entanglements that may or may not result in velvet sheets…"_

"And stop right there, you seriously need to think about Goblin King Detox, and please stop reading Mills and Boon." Said Sarah with a shake of her head.

Looking up from the sidewalk she saw the bookstore 'GOLIATH"S' a few meters away.

She had acquired the job purely by chance; she was always spending her free time in the second hand bookstore. One day the manager had joked about the fact that she should set up camp there as she spent so much time there already, she being the shy person that she had been at the time hadn't been sure what to say, but then the manager had surprised her and given her a job, that had been five years ago.

Marisa was the manager's niece and the two girls were firm friends from the moment that they clapped eyes on each other. Sarah told Marisa everything about her life, even the deep void of it that was consumed by the Labyrinth, her hopes and fears, and all about her friends there, and Marisa never laughed about how childish she sounded.

Sarah didn't know what made her trust Marisa but she suspected that the girls weird style had something to do with it, that and the fact that she had an uncanny ability to tell what was going on in Sarah's head.

Like now

"Ohh dear, someone needs a coffee, or a cold shower, indulging in goblin king shaped thoughts does that to you!" Marisa said with a knowing nod

"How did you…"

"Your eyes give it all away" she replied with a small grin

"We had any sales?" asked Sarah scrubbing at her cheeks with the heels of her hands, trying to get rid of the blush that had presented itself.

"A few, mostly travel books"

"Right" Sarah took a look at her friend who was running a tattooed hand through her shocking orange hair, stifling a giggle she said

"Did you take my apple when we had our coffee break?"

"No, you had an apple huh?!"

"Yeah water too" Sarah said

"That's nice for you." Marisa had gone back to flicking through her book

"Marisa, have you been seduced or hypnotized or both?" the words came out of her moth before she could stop them and she immediately looked away from her friend

Marisa laughed but didn't look up from her book "Come on Sarah who's going to think about seducing me?"

"Its just when I went to lunch I could have sworn I had an apple and water in my bag, so anyway I sit down and I take a bite out of my apple and its not an apple its peach, and then well you know the whole water into wine thing, what about water into peach juice, did you have anything to do with those strange happenings?"

"No Sarah why would I?" said Marisa still engrossed in her book

"Its just I told you how royally weird he made that dream after the peach, and I told you that I can't even look at that particular fruit without breaking into a cold sweat. If it was meant to be a prank then fess up now and I won't hold it against you"

"Sarah!" said Marisa looking up from her book "I didn't, I wouldn't, I swear… I never…"

"Just tell the truth Marisa!" said Sarah her voice raising a few octaves

"I didn't do it Sarah!" Marisa said putting her book down and looking worried, she had never seen her friend like this.

"Stop Lying to Me Marisa!" said Sarah glaring daggers at her friend

In the Castle beyond the Goblin city the goblin king sat on his throne laughing, He would have cackled but that just wasn't in his nature, he was a king and kings did not cackle.

Things were turning out better than expected.

Sarah Williams was talking to herself, and arguing with her best friend. She would soon be utterly unhinged and unstable to the point of defeat, then and only then would he think about stopping this assault on her.

A few of the goblins sensing their kings change of mood managed a few tentative chortles, when they realized that they had not been punished then they cackled for a few minutes at their cleverness (It is a well known fact that goblins love to cackle) and then they just laughed outright.

The first thing that the king noticed was that his subjects were laughing.

"STOP!" he roared

The silence descended like a lead balloon.

"Who" he began, his voice deceptively calm and low "Gave you permission to laugh?"

The goblins knew that his tone was wrong, their king was a passionate Fae, nothing was ever calm with him, he had, when necessity called for it, a sharp tongue for the more stupid of his subjects and other times he could have the kindest nature with the babes in his care, but he did not do anything without passion. A word however that the goblins would never associate with their king however was calm, and that was the first indication that they had done something really bad.

The assembled goblins looked between one another and some even had the audacity to try and escape their sovereign, but he was too quick for them, with an almost unnoticed flick of his gloved wrist the doors to the room closed with a tremendous thud.

The goblins knew that they really had gone too far this time.

After their initial argument the two women had chosen to drop the subject of the Goblin King, well Marisa hadn't exactly agreed she just needed a little more information on the elusive monarch.

"Sarah I'm making a drink, do you want anything?'

"No thanks Mar, I'll just cash up for the day and we'll close up"

"Aww what, its not even six yet, at least hold off another hour"

Sarah sighed knowing her friend was right, they usually didn't close up till eight but the day she had been having made her think longingly of a hot bath and a night in watching a good film, or even better reading a good book.

Ok an hour more but then I'm going and if you wanna stay on then you can lock up on your own"

"Ok Sarah, and hey I am sorry you know, I didn't really mean to say all those things"

"No don't be stupid, It was my fault immediately suspecting you, I could have just made a slip up with the fruit bowl this morning and put a peach instead of an apple in my bag, I mean after ten years why would he try revenge?"

"Maybe its not revenge, maybe he's just lonely, after all would you enjoy a lifetime of ruling goblins?" asked Marisa putting a mug of something hot in front of her

"Thanks but I didn't want anything to drink"

"You did Sarah, I know you too well"

The rest of that evening passed fine and about twenty minutes before closing time a young girl entered the shop; she looked about thirteen with long wavy auburn hair and a blue sundress, the sundress was flimsy and Sarah wondered how the child could wear it if it was still so cold outside

"Yes can I help you?"

"Ummm I just wondered if I could have a look around" the girl said in a hushed whisper

"Course you can, we're closing in another twenty minutes though, but if you don't find anything we'll be open again tomorrow"

"Oh, ok… thanks" and with that the girl disappeared behind the bookshelves, leaving Sarah shaking her head and wondering if she had indeed been that flighty at the girls age. She came back exactly nineteen minutes later with a small book clasped in her hands; she was holding it as if she wished never to be parted from it.

"Ok kiddo, what book you got?"

The girl would not relinquish her hold on the book.

"It's priced at seven dollars, here's the money"

"What book is it, I might have read it"

"It's just a book lady" the girl replied

She was going to be like this was she… two could play at that game. Taking a sneaky look at the girls hands she managed to see the books cover, it was red.

"I'm gonna take a guess at the cover of the book, is it red?"

The girls eyes went wide and she nodded.

"Kay…."taking a look at the girl she imagined that with those wistful eyes she had to be into fantasy

"A fantasy book, with a knight on a white steed?"

the girl looked as if she wanted to say something.

"Fantasy but not about knights?"

The girl nodded and then said in a hushed whisper "It's about a King"

"Ok, and is he a king of… Dragons, or Elves?"

The girl once again shook her head before saying

"He's a king of Goblins"

at that simple statement, one that most adults would not bat an eyelid at Sarah stood frozen

"A… A goblin King eh? Right, tell me do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Why?"

"Its not important but trust me, I've read that book, I said 'the words' and I was never the same, I just don't think that you should read that book, I mean we have others, lots of others"

But the young girl was adamant, she wanted this book and no other.

As Sarah rang up the book on the till and gave the girl her change she said something that she hoped she would never have to say again.

"That book, its… complicated, promise me you'll never read it out loud, especially not 'the words'

the young girl just looked at her with a mix of wonder and worry on her face before skipping out of the shop and back to her house, she would enjoy reading this book.

Ok that's chapter two up and done, I wanted tow write a lot more here but it seemed a natural place to stop.

Anyway once again thank you for the wonderful reviews I love em, more soon I promise!!

GEfaF


	3. What Dreams May Come

**Thanks for the reviews, I write for you reviewers (an my own enjoyment)**** during this chapter however my eyes did lock a few times and I wasn't totally happy with it, so I think I re-wrote it about five times till I was happy with everything, sorry for the delay**

**Disclaimer:**** Jane Eyre is not my property, Labyrinth is not mine, neither is Jareth or Sarah, Mutt and Slin are however mine, so if you wanna borrow feel free just let me know!!**

**Now after the Lengthy disclaimer here is the story **

**P.S Reviews are love People**

**P.P.S Jareth and Sarah will be together in this chapter (although what kind of together is totally different… sorry!)**

The goblins had over the years of Jareth's rule, realized that one didn't need a sense of smell, what was the point of having a sense of smell when all you ended up smelling was the bog or the other goblins?

The Newer recruits however still had their olfactory systems intact, and it was with the utmost displeasure that they found themselves suspended above the Bog of Eternal Stench. For the older goblins, the newbies were a source of entertainment; they were forever trying to move away from the bog, which was an impossibility as they were all suspended from branches of nearby trees.

Mutt and Slin who had been there the longest were singing ditties to pass the time and having conversations, well what could pass for conversations.

"Ere Slin look who's arrived"

"Who?"

"The others"

"What others?"

"Them others"

"Ohh Arr your right, look who's here"

"Who?"

"Them"

"Who's them?"

"Them others"

And so it went on.

What one needs to understand about goblins is that they love the sound of their own voice, and they will do just about anything to have their own voice heard above any other, including maiming the goblin next to him.

Unfortunately Slin and Mutt didn't have that possibility as they were both tied to trees.

Meanwhile:

Sarah had just had a refreshing shower, thoughts of anything remotely peach tasting almost forgotten, and was just finishing her book.

Jane had just left Mr. Rochester and was trying to find another job

"_Just like you when you defeated Him"_ her inner voice said

"He wasn't Heartbroken" She replied out loud.

She had a point, she was sure of it, and even if she didn't there was no-one here to listen to her ramblings, as Marisa had gone out clubbing hours ago, and probably wouldn't be back for another seven or eight hours yet.

"_How would you know, you wouldn't even stick around to find out"_

"I didn't have a choice, he hardly said 'hey Sarah you've just beaten me why don't you stick around for dinner or a chat' and even if he had…"

"_You would have said no, after all you still couldn't be sure of Toby's safety"_

"Ohh go away, its late, this is a good book and I really don't need this argument"

"_Only because you know I'm wining"_

"I give up, I'm going to bed, don't even think about talking to me!"

"_But…"_

"Not another word or I'll... I dunno what I'll do but you won't like it"

Her inner voice took the hint and shut up

Jareth was sitting in a goblin free throne room; he couldn't remember when it had been this quiet

"It probably never has" he said in a loud voice before he stopped and realized what he was doing, he was compensating for the lack of noise that the goblins had left in their wake.

"I could be doing anything and here I am talking to myself… Deplorable state of affairs" he said with a shake of his head. Conjuring a crystal he looked into it, and grinned, a wild pointy grin.

Had the goblins been there they would have known that whoever that grin was directed at was in deep trouble, but they were not.

Sarah had just crawled under her duvet, after brushing her long black hair, turning on her bedside lamp she settled down to read her book once again. If she had been paying attention she would have seen the crystal that slowly and gracefully floated in through the open window.

Wrapping a lock of hair around her index finger she snuggled further under her duvet and continued to read, until she began to feel incredibly sleepy.

"Strange" she said out loud before realizing that her voice sounded heavy, and far away. She knew that this was not down to her take out dinner, or the drink she had consumed, after all one drink of alcohol would hardly make anyone react like this, no she realized, before she was lost to the conscious world that this was not a consequence of anything earthly, this was magic… and she knew of only one person who liked to use dreams against her

"Jareth" was the last name on her lips before she grudgingly submitted to the slumber that had been overwhelming her.

It was quite an ordinary dream given the book she had just been reading, wide open fields were on every side and she was dressed in a long flowing dress and she appeared to be alone, so if this really was a dream from the Goblin king then his tastes had improved to say the least.

Humming to herself she contemplated what to do, She was a sensible person and saying that any sensible person would run from a dream sent by a fairytale enemy, but she was also wise, enough to know that if she ran he would never stop and the only thing he would think better than sending her dreams was to appear in person.

So she did what any wise person would do, she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She didn't know how long she had been there but turning to better look at her surroundings she saw a house, a big house.

"Well I might as well ask if the lady of the house is in… after all it might be me, anything's possible if its my dream.

"Milady, Ohh Sir's been so worried about you, we was just about to send out a search party, you do remember we've got guests coming tonight don't you?" said the young girl that opened the door to Sarah

"Sir… Guests?"

"Oh Yes Mr. Devlin, your Husband. Are you quite alright?"

"F...Fine yeah I'm fine, thanks, I think I'll just go up and change" Sarah said quickly

"Which way are the stairs?"

The Girl pointed her in the right direction muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'sunstroke' as she did so.

As Sarah took a look around what she presumed was her room she realized that there was nothing to indicate who her 'husband' was, there were no slippers by the bed, and no books on the nightstand, no evidence of a male presence in the room at all.

"Madam, His Lordship requests your presence when you are suitably composed" said a maid, entering briskly into her room.

"Oh right thanks… His Lordship, You mean my… err my husband"

"Oh no Miss not Mr. Devlin, I men His Lordship He's the one that owns the nearby estate"

"Oh, right, Him, What's his name again, I think I was out in the sun for to long"

"He is called by many titles, many call him the collector of lost things, and few have the courage to speak his true name, except you of course Mam"

"How… Umm helpful, thank you… you can go now, and tell Him I'll be down shortly"

"As you Wish Mistress"

If Sarah had been As wise as she thought she would not have gone to meet this strange man, If she had been Clever (which is never the same as being Wise) she would have agreed to met this strange man with her Husband present, but at that point in time she was feeling neither wise nor clever, she was feeling extremely flustered.

"What do I wear?" she asked herself looking at the array of dresses the dresses were wonderful and most of them looked expensive, but she didn't feel like she had the right to wear them, after all she helped run a bookshop.

"this is my dream, even If it does happened to be a goblin king induced one, so I can wear whichever I want to wear" she huffed.

She chose a pale silver one that flared about her ankles and clung to the rest of her like a second skin, she realized that she didn't have a clue as to what to do with her long hair so she settled for a French braid, and was done with it. As for cosmetics, she would have liked some, but there weren't any on offer so she didn't bother with make up.

Descending the staircase was a problem as she didn't know exactly where she would go when she got to the bottom of it, to the left or to the right, and that made her think of Hoggle. He had once asked her which way she would go and replied that he wouldn't go either, at this point in time she was thinking along those very same lines, after all it would be easy to just run (Elegantly of course) up the stairs and barricade herself in her room until she woke up or died of starvation, whichever came sooner; but she was Sarah Williams, She did not run away from mystery persons, at least not until she had met them.

Closing her eyes to try and create a calmer state of mind she stood for a moment before opening her eyes and asking a passing maid which room His Lordship was in

"Second on the right" the Girl said helpfully before continuing to varnish the skirting board.

After her swift descent of the staircase, she hovered around the foyer for a moment unsure of what to do, or indeed weather this collector was a good person or not, after all what exactly did a collector collect?

"_Socks?"_ her inner voice asked helpfully

"Socks why does it have to be socks, why can't it be… books or Chess Pieces or… daisies"

"_We won't find out what He collects unless we ask him, and anyway, what type of masculine figure collects Daises for pity's sake… I mean of all the things… Daises… Really"_

"Well" began Sarah walking towards the second door on the right and watching her knuckles hover over the wood "we're just about to find out who he is, I can slip the 'excuse me but what do you collect' into the conversation later.

Knocking twice on the door she waited for the 'come in' that would proceed her gesture

"Enter" said a crisp voice

She pushed the door and came face to face with 'the collector'.

"How very nice of you to join me my dear girl" he replied

"YOU!" Sarah said in a hushed whisper

"_Not daises then" _her inner voice said with a shake of its metaphorical head.

**Sorry about the cliff there, probably should have warned you, this dream looks like its going to be a little longer than expected, which in itself is kind of scary, as I only envisaged it being a short chapter runs and hides please don't pelt me with rotten things, or smelly things I just hope you like this**


	4. Chapter four Sarah's Dream

**Authors Note:**** Wow, umm chapter four, didn't think this chapter would ever come into fruition, I was stuck on a moot point with it unsure of where to go, but thanks to you reviewers I knew you wanted more so Here it is, Sarah's dream, or is it Jareth's? I'm not all that sure anymore although if it was Jareth's trust me I don't think they'd be just talking**

**Anyway chapter four is finally here so enjoy and once again thank you all soo much for your reviews!!**

**Free Malteasers for all that review**

**Disclaimers:**** I own nothing, no matter how much I wish I did, I don't even own Malteasers.**

She stood frozen at between the foyer and the room that He currently resided in, His smirk was predatory and altogether unsafe and she wondered if she could run away.

"My dear girl won't you sit down and take some tea"

"Have you drugged it?"

"Why would I need to drug it? After all this is your dream"

"Is it?"

"You doubt me?"

"Always"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah…. I thought better of you, you who bested my Labyrinth; look at you now, cowering over a cup of tea… tsk tsk"

"I do not cower, certainly not over a beverage"

"One lump or two then Sarah dear?"

"I don't drink tea"

"You must do it happens to be being offered in your dream"

"Only because I consciously knew that I would think twice about taking anything from you that involved its consumption."

Jareth sighed and shifted in his seat so that he was facing the fireplace

"You could always come in and we can talk about this like adults"

"Oh what's the point? After all you'll only contradict me"

Jareth had the sense to stay silent.

"And why in gods name have I got a husband?"

"It's your dream Sarah, do come and sit down."

Sighing she acquiesced and chose the sofa opposite him

"So what's this all about goblin king, did you get bored of chatting to goblins and think 'Ohh I know I'll just invade Sarah's dreams' or was it more 'If I don't have something to do I'll die of boredom' which one?"

He didn't answer her; instead he took a cup and saucer and regarded them before saying

"Honestly if you are the owner of this house surely you could have afforded something better than this"

"You made me dream this, after all it was you who put in all the maids and a Husband, a Husband for Christ sake, why do I need one of them? I'm happy as I am!"

"Are you?'

"No, you are not getting all Freudian on me Goblin king, I am very happy thank you I only hope you can't say the same"

"Such cruelty Sarah, it doesn't become you"

"I don't care weather it becomes me or not, this is just another dream, it's not real!"

"Of course not" said Jareth with another smirk. "But…" He left the sentence hanging in the charged air; he could almost hear Sarah's mind working trying to decipher what he hadn't said.

"But what?"

He smiled, and it was an uneasy thing to witness for Sarah, she had never seen him smile, but this smile was like his smirks, dark, predatory and dangerous. Sarah immediately wished she hadn't gotten so comfy on the sofa.

He waved the hand that didn't contain a teacup and said "Nothing for you to worry about"

Sarah rolled her eyes and wondered if He was auditioning for the part of a riddler somewhere.

"You will wake up soon, are you sure you won't take a cup of tea?"

Sarah thought about this logically, and it was like being a fifteen year old again knowing that there were two answers and one was defiantly the wrong one and would land her in utter despair and the other would land her closer to winning Toby back; but Toby wasn't at stake.

"You put that peach in my bag, and did that trick with my water didn't you?"

He shrugged elegantly

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"I said neither yes nor no and yet you still suspect I am the culprit. You need to be more trusting Sarah."

She got up from the sofa and came to stand in front of him  
"I am trusting of other people Goblin King, Just not of you, after all you drugged a peach and then threatened Hoggle till he gave it to me… and You… You danced with me!" she said pointing a shaking finger at him.

There was something in his eyes that could have been shock before they clouded over, Standing, the imposing king encroached on Sarah's personal space

"And that Dance is something I have regretted ever since" He spat.

"No thank you by the way; I think I should still decline the offer of tea, maybe another time"

"As you wish" he said icily sitting back in the winged armchair and regarding the fire again.

It happened slowly at first, things began to blur, colors and shapes until they were distorted but as the distortion progressed it began to speed up, causing Sarah's eyes to smart

"What's happening?"

"You're waking up Sarah, and yes it will hurt. So let me say my farewell now."

"What?" she asked, He was beginning to blur as well, all the dark colors hurting her eyes as they saw the contrast between his silver spun hair and the dark of his clothes.

A blurry appendage that Sarah decided had to be a hand reached for her own perfectly un-blurred one. She felt warm breath on the palm of her hand before the King put a feather soft kiss right slap bang in the center of her palm.

"Oh and Sarah" He began his voice becoming distant "How can you be sure?"

"Sure of what?" she asked, everything was becoming hazy and she could hear the swing in her back garden

"That this _is_ your dream?"

"I… Uh… What?"

He chuckled.

She awoke to a wide open window the early morning breeze flowing into her room, and surprisingly enough her hand smelt like tea.

Smiling to herself, although she didn't know why, she went to make herself breakfast, and a nice mug of tea.

**Ok I'm really sorry about this, too much dialogue, I didn't enjoy writing this at all, but it did need to be written, and I can tell you that this will not be the last we hear of Mr. Devlin or indeed Sarah's dreams, honestly do you think that Jareth would give up this quick?!**

**Anyway I know it's a rubbish chapter so if you don't wanna review you don't have to I wouldn't review for this chapter if I was a reviewer. Just... Oh take pity on a poor author who is beginning to hat her story.**

**Thanks**

**GefaF**


	5. Toby and Esmelda

**Authors Notes:**** Well here is chapter five, this is me trying to make up for the stupidly boringness of chapter four, soory I haven't updated in ages its just I've been dead busy with getting a job (summer officially started last week so I've had this done for a while but just not had the time to post it up.!) also I have the ending for this almost sorted and a sequel in mind so please do review much thanks to all you reviewers, to mention two;**

**Notwritten;**** thanks for you never ending support, I dunno what I would have done without you reviewing (yes I do I would have chucked this story in the scrap heap ages ago)**

**Hogaboom; ****Thank you Sweetie for your never ending support both on MSN and by way of review this chapters for you because you wanted something different.**

**Disclaimer: ****None of this is mine so don't sue me, I don't wanna be called Sue! **

**I don't normally do dedications on my chapters but this one just fits really**

**For my mum my beacon of hope I miss you.**

Sarah thought about her dream as she ate her cereal.

The goblin king had been there, for the first time in nine years she had dreamed about Him. Pondering on that fact for too long could lead to insanity, and insanity wasn't good if one was going to visit ones brother.

Every second Thursday Sarah would see Toby before and after school, after his mother's divorce Toby had been unstable, and had clung onto his sister like a security blanket. The shrinks had had a field day, saying that this was not normal for an eight year old boy. But Sarah how her brother felt. She herself had gone through the same thing, but she had gone through it when she was twelve.

So she had humored Toby, thinking that after a while he would grow out of it… but he hadn't.

"Sarah you're going to be late to see Toby, oh will you ask him what he wants for dinner too, we're out of most of his favorites." Marisa shouted from the bathroom

"Will do, you sticking around tonight then"

"Course I am, wouldn't miss a chance to see my little nephew"

"He'll be pleased, he really likes you, won't stop asking if he can marry you"

"Tell him that as nice as that sounds I'm previously engaged"

Sarah didn't hear her, she was lost to her own thoughts of Monarchs and goblins and dwarves.

"Earth to Sarah… Ohh dear your in your happy place again, do you wanna talk to me about it?'

'I had a … dream about Him"

"Good dream, bad dream, x rated dream?" Marisa asked

"It was just… strange, it was as if he was there, I mean… Ohh I dunno what I mean but it was strange, why am I dreaming about him now Marisa?"

"Who knows, anyway Come on, look your cereals gone soggy now and you'll be late to pick Toby up"

"Thanks Mar, I dunno what I'd do without you"

"You'd be in an asylum by now Sarah trust me!"

Smiling the brunette grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

It had been a good Day for the Goblin king, so far at least, the goblins had returned from the bog, and on his orders were now keeping as far away from him as possible, and he had successfully managed to unsettle Sarah.

It was a good day.

Jareth, why aren't you out on a day such as this?"

The kings shoulders slumped as a fiery redheaded woman walked, or rather glided into the throne room

"Presenting princess… began Mutt

"Yes yes Mutt, late as usual, go and sort your timing out in an oubliette"

"Thank you Majesty" said the goblin and bowed before Jareth aimed a crystal at him and he vanished.

"Esmelda, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Father wondered if you were busy, and seeing as your not he asks that you join us for dinner tonight"

"Brilliant" he muttered

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that your highness" Esmelda said

"I said How Brilliant; I haven't seen my cousin in months"

"Ohh he will be soo Happy" said Esmelda with a large grin

"Oh I'm sure" said Jareth darkly

"Won't you come and walk with me?"

"No, thank you" he replied with forced joviality. To himself he muttered "I was actually thinking how nice a drop from a high window would be about now"

"Oh come on Jareth, it's not right that you spend all of your time locked up in here, it's not healthy"

He laughed and turned away from her choosing instead to study one of his crystals that was until she dashed it out of his hand.

He turned to her, his face a mask of anger and pain "Don't you ever do that again you hear me"

"I won't, just say you'll come for a walk with me please Jareth"

He regarded her for a moment before rising out of his throne and taking her hand in one of his lager gloved ones "Come cousin lets go for a walk"

"Come on Toby, Mar's waiting for us, and she said that if you're good she'll let you stay up late and not tell me" Sarah said as she tried to drag her brother away from the window of a toy store

"Well that would be pointless Sarah" Toby said, eying up some expensive toy

"Why?"

"Well you've just said that she'll let me stay up and not tell you, but if you already know then you don't need to be told"

Sarah rolled her eyes "Since when did you get soo smart?"

"Since you got Stupid sis" said Toby with a chuckle. With that He ran off, dodging shoppers and leaving Sarah to catch up as best she could.

"So Jareth because she beat you, you feel that it's only right that you exact your revenge?" Esmelda asked, they were sitting under one of the trees in one of many palace gardens.

"You don't understand" said Jareth playing with the glove on his left hand, somehow being around Esmelda made him feel jumpy, like he was about to be reprimanded for something.

"Explain then, you haven't been doing a very good job so far"

"Esmelda… It's complicated"

"I'm a big girl Jareth"

"I… I have never had my labyrinth beaten by anyone"

Esmelda arched an eyebrow before saying "Yes Dear, we've been through this, you're a sore looser"

Jareth just scowled at her before continuing "And it took a bloody long time to rebuild after her destruction, it wasn't like I wasn't kind"

"Kind! Even I know some of the things you subjected her to, Oubliettes, and cleaners… Honestly!"

"I created the peach dream for her and she threw it back in my face not once but twice"

"When?"

"Uhhh, the first time when she used the chair… and uhhh…" It was an unwritten law that you did not harass runners after they had beaten or lost in any kingdom.

"Uhhh…"

"Tell me you didn't, its one thing sending her Peach juice and peaches, but it's totally another to invade her dreams, it's against the law!"

Jareth had the good sense to look ashamed

"It was just…" He began

"It was just nothing Jareth, Please don't do that again, the council will have a field day, father will be beside himself with worry, and mother will be inconsolable if they know!"

Sometimes Jareth wondered who was the younger out of them.

"If it will ease your mind I will say that I didn't"

"It will not, because I still know that you did"

"There is not any point in denying my statement then" he said, his tone icy

"She even had the gall to say that she was displeased with the peach dream!" he continued voice taking on a hurt tone

"Heaven forbid!" Esmelda said with as much sarcasm as possible

"Funny!" Jareth remarked drolly

"So you're annoyed because she didn't like your peach dream?"

"Partly yes"

"And the fact that you're a sore looser has nothing to do with it?"

"Absolutely not!"

Esmelda couldn't help but giggle 'Your not fooling me"

"I had to try!" he said with a small smile

"Course you did, you wouldn't be my favorite cousin if you didn't"

"Oh I'm your favorite am I?"

"Well to be honest I've only got You, Lorcan and Saffir, Lorcan's a pig and Saffirs just plain boring and bookish"

"There's nothing wrong with being plain and bookish" said Jareth thinking of another person.

"Haven't you got some wished away to be taking care of or some runner to annoy?"

"No..." He began thoughtfully "It's been a bad month; all I've had is homework and… a bag of rubbish"

Esmelda looked thoughtful before saying "And you actually had to say to the runner 'In thirteen hours your homework will become one of us forever' did you?"

Jareth grimaced "It has been a slow month"

"And for the rubbish too?"

Jareth nodded

"Ohh Father will have fun with you tonight when I tell him"

"You wouldn't"

"Only if you promise to leave that poor ex runner alone, it wasn't her fault she caught you on a bad day"

"Fine, fine I'll leave her alone" then he realized what he had said and his shoulders slumped.

"It was a her?!"

"Yes"

"What was her name?"

"I don't remember"

"Oh I'm sure you do Jareth, you never forget a runners name, please tell me"

"I really can't remember Esmelda"

"I bet you Can"

A playful glint came into Jareth's eyes at the mention of the word bet.

"What are the steaks?" he asked

"Well if you tell me her name then I'll think about helping you with your stupid revenge game, but if you don't then I will have to tell father that you've been visiting an ex-runner"

"That's not a bet that's blackmail"

"It's up to you dear cousin" said Esmelda standing up and dusting off her dress

"Where do you think you're going?"

"For a walk to give you time to think over my proposition" she replied with an innocent grin

"You mean blackmail?"

Esmelda just grinned again and walked off

"Esme!!"

**There we go another chapter and another character… Sorry for making Jareth slightly out of character but this is his youngest cousin not sure if Saffir and Lorcan will make an appearance but you never know with this, hell even I don't know!**

**Anyway this was to make up for the slightly bad previous chapter (Slightly bad who am I kidding it stunk!)**

**Anyway enjoy enjoy**


	6. Dinner Guests

**Authors Notes: ****Thank you to all you wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter, this is chapter six (a chapter I never thought I'd get to because I am notoriously known for never being able to finish anything!!) its totally Jareth-centric and its all about this Dinner that he is going to, his cousins dinner of course. Enjoy and please do review ******

**Oh and no kidney beans, Poets shirts or dresses were harmed in the making of this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing, this is all property of Jim Henson I just borrow, I wish I could say I owned a Labyrinth DVD but I just loan it from my boss!!**

**Dedications: ****To Notwritten for her endless support and to my boss, who will probably never read this but its thanks to his long fantasy talks in the kitchen and endless letting of his DVD collection that I have got so far with this… keep the fantasy alive boss!!**

_**Chapter Six Dinner Guests**_

Jareth was Fuming, not only did he have to sit through his cousins endless taunting before dinner over Sarah Williams but now he was trying to get her to skip the subject while they were at the dinner table. It was going to be a testing evening.

"Jareth Dear," His cousins Wife, Keelin began "you really should get out more, after all there are hardly any women in your part of the underground, and well, to socialize would do you no harm"

"Mother, Jareth does quite well; he has his eye on someone at the moment any way" Esmelda countered

Jareth shot her a death glare and she shot him a look that seemed to say 'next time I won't help'

"Oh really Jareth, who, do I know the lucky Fae?" his cousin Ossian jibed, spearing a prawn with his fork.

Jareth wished that the ground would swallow him up.

After his parents demise three years earlier Ossian had taken Jareth under his wing and was determined to have him married off by this winter, Jareth had other ideas.

As much as he loved his younger cousin, Jareth grew tired of Ossian's constant meddling, so what if he was almost double Ossian's age and had not married if his cousin was happy wit a castle full of offspring then that was up to him, but his constant meddling had to stop.

"Cousin won't you take a walk about the garden after dinner, Cyra's new here she's visiting from Keelin's side of the family, I think you might get on well together"

Jareth looked over at the petite blonde that sat next to Esmelda and looked at her apologetically before nodding to his cousin.

"Good, good, she comes from a good family you know" said Ossian with a wink in Jareth's direction.

Jareth for his part felt sorry for Cyra, the poor girl had no clue what was going on and had to listen while Ossian talked about all of her attributes as if she were a potential heifer for sale.

"Ossian please!" Jareth admonished, turning to Keelin he said "How is Tristain?"

"Teething" she said.

He watched as her nose scrunched up and said "I can lend the services of a few goblins, they are quite chewy, or so I've heard.

Esmelda looked shocked. "You don't use goblins for that do you Jareth?"

"How do you think you cut _**your**_ teeth Esme?"

She looked shocked

"Was it clean?"

"Of course" Jareth said in between chuckles, "your mother wouldn't let it near you till it was"

Esmelda said nothing, but when her parents weren't looking she used her knife to send a kidney bean from her meal soaring towards him. It found its target and stuck to his white poet shirt, raising an eyebrow he fired one back, and the food war began.

Jareth had time to reflect while he was waging a silent food war with his cousin about things, like how much he had missed his family, even if they were intent on marrying him off to someone he didn't know, and how much he enjoyed his cousins company. For all her tantrums and protestations Esme was not the same girl that demanded stories from her favorite cousin, nor was she the same girl that would cry endlessly over a broken toy. She was growing up; she had suitors calling all the time, and hardly remembered childhood problems, she was more likely to cry over a torn dress or a suitors rejection than over a toy, moments like this were becoming a rarity now, as more and more often she would be out when he came to call.

Jareth was broken from his musings when the bean he had aimed at Esme missed its target and hit Cyra square between the eyes.

Cyra for her part tried to muffle her cry of outrage but to no avail

"Jareth, Esmelda what do you think you are doing?" Ossian looked shocked and the two guilty parties realized it was a bit late to try and brush the offending kidney beans from off their persons, so they tried to look sorry which resulted in Keelin bursting into a fit of laughter.

"My dear Jareth did you think I hadn't noticed the little war that was going on between you and Esme"

"Sorry Keelin, the foods wonderful…"

"What's on your mind?"

"It doesn't matter." Said Jareth shaking his head and trying to brush away the kidney beans, some of them had stuck to his shirt with the aid of a little sauce from which ever meat they had been eating.

Esme's dress on the other hand was ruined she shot a withering look at Jareth and bean to have a deep conversation with Cyra.

"Your sisters late again"

"Ossian…" Jareth growled

"She never said she'd call" Keelin added trying to Ease Jareth's discomfort

"She should take as much time to visit relatives as she does looking after those subjects of hers!"

"My sister is a good Warden, I wish others could say the same cousin, Cyra how about that walk that Ossian promised you?" and saying that He took the young Fae's arm and walked out of the dinning hall

"Well I think that went well"

"Father, if only you tried to be nice to him, it's not his fault that he's not married, maybe if you actually let him chose who he sees he might enjoy these dinners a bit more"

"And while he's doing that he might just want to think about growing up, I mean He's a grown man having a food fight" Ossian shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand

"Husband, please, maybe Esmelda has a point" Keelin whispered laying a comforting hand over her husbands

"I just want the best for him, I told his father I would look after him…. I, I have done very poorly indeed."

?!

"I am soo Sorry about the way my cousin acted; He seems to think that I need a wife for some stupid reason!"

Cyra just nodded

"I mean I do quite well on my own but he has to interfere…"

"I know what you mean, my brother is just the same 'get married to the goblin king and you'll want for nothing' those were his words, does it even matter if I love another, shouldn't marriage be about love?"

"Have you maybe thought that he is just trying to advise you on what is best?"

"It never sounds like advice it always sounds like he's telling me what to do"

Jareth nodded, he knew what siblings were like, after all, if Izzie had been at dinner she would no doubt have been plotting about how to get Sarah back, plotting with Esmelda what's more! He never could stand it when women plotted.

"What will you do?"

"I don't know, what would you do?"

Jareth smiled "You could always wish him away and I could stick him in the bog until he realizes how unfair he's being to you"

Cyra giggled "As appealing as that sounds who will look after Tortain and teach him about the kingdom?"

"Advisors?" Jareth proffered shrugging his shoulders in a non committed gesture

"No they would just tell him what should be done and pretend it was for the good of the kingdom but really it's for the good of lining their own pockets"

"There is your answer then, become your brother's advisor, when it is his turn on the throne teach, advise and offer council to him"

Cyra smiled and kissed Jareth on the cheek "Thank you, I shall think about that wish your majesty"

Jareth smiled and led her back to the patio doors "Be sure you do"

"Are you not rejoining us?"

"No, thank you but I think I have heard enough of my cousins 'Advice' to last several lifetimes, and after all I have neglected to visit the gardens here for too long"

"Very well but remember the council you have given to me this night and be sure to take some yourself"

He smiled a kind gracious smile and watched the girl inside.

"My brother actually has a soft center, and here's me thinking that it had just been misplaced down the back of the settee"

Izzie, how nice of you to join us, you missed dinner." Said Jareth in a monotone not turning to look at his sister

"Oh you could at least pretend to be happy to see me" Izzie replied with a hurt expression

"Why bother when you would see through it instantly"

" well you could at least try, would it be too much to ask?"

"Maybe not but I have had enough of humoring people tonight"

"Since when did your heart turn to stone...? Ohh yes, around the time that Sarah Williams defeated you wasn't it"

"Izzie I am warning you, I have thrown Goblins in the bog for less"

Izzie pretended to look shocked "But I'm your sister, and I have news of the girl"

"What makes you think I would be interested?"

"Because Esme told me about the dream you sent Sarah just the other night, but… your right you look totally disinterested so I won't even mention her again" smiling she began to walk towards the patio doors

"Wait, when did you see her?" asked Jareth

"That's more like it! She was outside a toy store in her town, with Toby"

"Toby?!"

"Yes you know the brother that she ran the Labyrinth to win back"

"How is he?"

"Not too good, His parents have just been through a divorce; Sarah takes him once a week to give Her Father a break"

Jareth sighed thinking of what Toby's life may have been like if he had stayed underground

"And Sarah?"

Izzie smiled "So you do care about her?!"

"No, I only want to make her feel what I suffered, defeat and rejection"

"Jareth…."

"Will you help me?"

"I… I why are you asking me this?"

"Because I know what a brilliant trickster you are"

Izzie rolled her eyes "If I help I help, but I will not harm her, do you understand Jareth?"

"Ohh don't worry, I just want to see her carted away to… Bedlam"

**A cookie to anyone who knows what Bedlam is Ok soo its simple I know this chapter is for my Sister who's stuck by me through think and thin, I hope your Grandpa gets better soon Sweetie, oh and tell me what you thought of Izzie ******

**And to my other reviewers thank you for sticking with me soo far, I will have a bit of revenge for you in the next chapter, I hope!!**

**TBC**


	7. Bedtime stories and Plans

**Authors Notes:**** am feeling deservedly sore after a visit to the dentists so here's the next part of the story, hope you enjoy, Many thanks to the reviewers and all of you who worked out what Bedlam was, yeah so it was easy it was just a little thing that me and my best friend were talking about ages ago, and I thought I'd put it in to cheer her up BTW Lady Isithraide did you Enjoy Tenerife?**

**Disclaimer:**** I Glittery Excuse for a Fae do not own the Labyrinth, I do own… let me see... Some out of date gum and a few hand wipes, Ohh and Ticket stubs from the LOTR musical, yeah see I don't own much, I can't even rent David Bowie, Or kidnap him…. Oh well there goes my evil plan, so on with the story**

Sarah had sat Toby down in his Pj's and was reading to him, he was far to old for bedtime stories but she decided, after the divorce that he needed stability so she carried on with her nightly ritual of warm milk and a bedtime story just as if the past two years had never happened.

"Sarah your not telling it right, and your not playing the part right" Toby admonished swatting his older sister with a small grubby hand

"And didn't I tell you to scrub those hands after the mud slinging contest you had with Marisa?"

Toby found something on the floor incredibly interesting and muttered "I forgot"

"Right kitchen now, go!!"

"Sarah…"

"I'' set …. I'll set the cleaners after you" she said with a evil grin

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh wouldn't I?"

"No" Toby said simply but he got up off the couch all the same and backed away from her

"I wish….."

"Ok Ok I'll go and scrub my hands, then can I have some milk?"

"Of course"

Smiling the ten year old headed for the kitchen

Sarah re arranged the cushions and throw rug that were on the couch and set the read leather bound book on the coffee table, it had seen many ears of wear and tear, at her hands and Toby's,

The girl in the book store yesterday though, finding an exact replica of the book and to top it all saying that it was about a goblin king… that could not be coincidence. That poor excuse for a king had got fed up of just watching her so now he must have been implementing some sort of 'try and make Sarah go gaga' plan, and it was not going to work, she really hadn't meant to say a thing in that weird dream about the ballroom, she had liked it, She'd liked the fact that he had danced with her even though there were plenty of other more stunning women he could have been dancing with.

'_Should_ _have been not could have, should have, you always knew you'd never stay with him'_

She knew that little voice was true; Toby had been at steak she couldn't have just left him, no matter what she wanted. She smiled at herself, after all these years it was still about Toby. Everything.

"Will you tell the story better if my hands are really clean?" Toby shouted from the kitchen

"Yes" she said with a small half wistful smile everything was about Toby but she found that she didn't mind.

!#&#&#!

The goblins that had been left hanging from trees and ropes a few days earlier were now back in the throne room

Slin although still a trifle smelly was none the worse for wear

"Ere Dinnie where's Mutt?"

"Oubliette, his Kingliness said his timing was off"

"Aww well that was kind of his glitteryness, ere where is he?"

"Dinner with the folks"

"And so we've got this place all to ourselves?" Slin asked a mischievous glint coming into his coal black eyes

Dinnie loped towards his friend, his rusty amour creaking as he approached

"Don't you dare Slin, don't go causing trouble for his kingliness while he's away, He's been very busy"

"Pah don't give me that claptrap Dinnie; He made a mistake Even Master Hoggle says so"

"Don't bring that traitor's name into this"

"He's true though"  
"He offered her everything

"She was too young to understand and if he carries on like this he'll lose her forever!"

Goblins are not a smart race, they are mere children compared to the likes of Fae or Elves or even Pixies but they do have a sense of what is right and what is true, if you ask a goblin to tell you the truth it would, just its own version that has been heavily embellished. They also believe in fighting for what is right, which is what Slin decided to do.

Grabbing Dinnie by the hem of his amour chain links he pulled the large goblin towards him

"Never say that again, or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else his glitteryness will somehow find out about that little chicken rebellion you planned a few years back, you'd be doing laps for eternity in the bog"

!#&#!

"HA shrieked the young girl as she dodged the enemies attack, somersaulting quickly to avoid a rogue cannon ball she shouted 'Ludo Call the rocks' the hairy giant complied and let out a howling moan that shook fear into the hearts of the brave enemy soldiers Our brave heroine crawled until she was out of the way of enemy fire and hidden behind the fountain…" Sarah illustrated how the heroine crawled by crawling behind the Couch

"Once she was there she assessed her options, She could try and run to the doors and push them open and confront the Villain herself, thus leaving her friends to get slaughtered or,"

"Or what?"

"She could help her friends just like they had helped her... Good lord is that the time, Come on Toby, bed"

"Aww Sarah!!"

"No Toby just get to bed"

"Do you think the heroine would have stayed there if her brother hadn't been at risk?"

"I don't know Tobe… maybe"

"I recon she should have."

"And why's that huh? The king was arrogant, stuck up, and down right evil"

"But that's only one side to him Sis; maybe if the heroin had stuck around she would have seen other sides to him"

"And what's this, defend the goblin king day or something? Why wasn't I told?!"

"Because you hate him soo much. Sometimes to love someone the way back is the way forward"

"What?"

"Heard it in one of mom's movies, or somewhere"

"You Toby are smart, one day I'll regret ever wishing you away"

"But not today right?"

"No Toby, not today, maybe tomorrow"

!#!

Deep in the castle beyond the goblin city Jareth plotted, Toby had placed the seeds of doubt within Sarah, when she came to him begging forgiveness he would push her away.

"Jareth I don't think…."

"Sister dear you did say you owed me a favor" said Jareth with a smirk

"This isn't a favor this is like committing murder"

Jareth's mouth gaped open in mock shock

"We won't be sticking a dagger into her sister dear"

"No but think of what it will do to her heart, it'll be rent in two"

"Then maybe I will stop"

Izzie let go a breath she had been holding

"Thank goodness, you did right in stopping before this got any worse"

"Worse sister it has only just begun"

"Jareth"

"You say her heart will be rent in two, well then more fool her to deny me all those years ago, So let the games begin"

Isolde watched her brother walk out of the garden and she shook her head sadly, someone had to warn Sarah.


	8. Doing the Right Thing

**Authors Notes:**** Many thanks to all who have reviewed so far I never thought I'd get this many reviews when I started this.**

**It's strange to think that I'm even on chapter eight, because when I started I didn't really have many plans for this past chapter three really, but talking to my cousin and Lady Isithraide has given me new reason to hope that all may not be lost.**

**But I have to apologies for the updates, as soon as I post one chapter I start work on the next, and my own personal work has been keeping me busy, what with Spanish classes that I give and being a pot washer most evenings kind of doesn't give me much time to write but I will endeavor to write more!!**

**Oh and for those who like Isolde or Izzie as she is called I'm glad, she has been a friend since childhood and I don't know what I would have done without her support, this chapter is for her.**

**Oh and Lady Isithraide Wish your sister away and see how she would cope!!**

**Disclaimers: **** Well lets see yet again I don't own Jareth or Sarah or Toby, or any of the labyrinth wish I could at least borrow it I do however Own Izzie and Marisa and Mutt and Slin and Esmelda Whooot!!**

**Yeah… writing now…..**

Isolde was worried, Jareth was not vengeful by nature but she believed that where this mortal girl was concerned he would be as vengeful as need be to hurt her, but what he didn't realize was where he would hurt her,

Sitting by her favorite lake in Jareth's castle grounds she allowed herself some time to bite her nails, a thing she had not done in twenty years, not since Bron.

He could not possibly know what he would do to the poor girl, how it would shatter her when she was rejected by him, after all she had been through.

But she knew better than to dissuade Jareth when it came to his schemes.

After all when he was only eighty five he had already dunked his first nanny in the bog six times and was starting on his second, and that was just when he was little.

"I have to do something, I will not see him ruin that poor girl, she'll be made a laughing-stock of, both here and above" She shook her head and brushed down her dress as she got up

Storming to the throne room she grabbed her brother by an ear and hauled him out of the throne

"OWW Izzie Stop!! whatever has got into you, your acting like a heathen… Isolde Stop, I beg you, if you don't my ear will never be the same"

"Its something mother should have done centuries ago, at least if she had you would not be contemplating this hideous course of action"

"We're back to Sarah again; you're just like Hogs-breath you seem to persist in telling me what is good for that girl"

"I only do it because no-one else dares speak up against you Jareth; if a sister cannot scold her younger brother then it is a sad state of affairs is it not"

"I am only getting a scolding because you don't approve dear sister, you should take into account what I suffered when she denied me all those years ago, maybe you should try seeing it from my perspective"

"Your perspective, that of a spoilt child, that of a sore looser, that of a…." she shook her head before turning to the few goblins that hadn't vanished at the start of her verbal tirade " your king and I are just having a conversation dears, please leave … or you'll get kicked out of the nearest window by my boot!"

The goblins took the hint and one even went as far as throwing himself out of the nearest window to which Jareth had to suppress a snort of laughter.

"Now Jareth how about you see it from her perspective"

"Why should I?" He huffed

Isolde gave the ear she was holding a nasty twist

"Heavens above Izzie Stop that"

"No! I will not be a part of what you intend to do to Sarah"

"I'm sure Bron is quite at his leisure to look for a wife now, I was so hoping that you'd give him a call, after all he should be getting out soon shouldn't he"

"Blackmail may work on your goblins as well as runners but it will not work on me" She gave his ear another twist

"Oh but… dear sister it is not a case of blackmail, it's a case of honesty, after all the date set for his release should be close to expiring, and we all know how fond he was of you, he gave me his word, but I could still revoke the need for it, which would leave you in a slight quandary.

"Father would be turning in his grave if he had one"

"Does what I have said shock you sister?"

"Not at all" and as if to illustrate that point she twisted his ear a little further.

"Enough Izzie I can stand it no longer I was just attempting to lighten the situation when I spoke about Bron"

"No you were mocking me! Admit it and I will let go of your ear"

"I will not admit it if I was not on the wrong"

"But you were and I can stand here twisting your ear for days... but we both have more interesting and time consuming things to be doing… So admit it."

"Isolde… Fine I admit it, but tell no-one" he shot her a wry smile

Isolde let go of her brother's ear and even went as far as to dust down his poet shirt in some attempt at an apology

"Sylve would have been 60 tomorrow Jareth"

Sighing Jareth sat down on his throne and pretended to be interested in the wood grain on the arm of his throne

"Lets not have an argument, tell me where she is"

"Why bother"

"She was a child when she said it Jareth, she knew no better"

"I expected better of her Isolde"

"Lost things can always be fond if you want to look hard enough for them" She smiled at her younger brother.

"Don't forget that Aunt and Uncle want to see you" she said with a frown that was as much as to say 'what have you done now?'

"No! Thank you dear sister, just what I need, to be reprimanded like some silly child… or worse a goblin"

"There are worse things than goblins Jareth"

"Like what?"

"You when you first ascended the throne, just in the midst of your teens and hell on legs…." Izzie said with a grin

He grinned back "I wasn't that bad"

"Yes you were"

"Stay for dinner?"

"I can't I have things to do and you have things to find, and the kingdom won't run itself"

"Did father make the right choice? I mean, they respect you they look up to you, they laugh at me behind my back and make jokes about me"

"They only respect me because I am not their monarch"

"Can I not just get rid of them?" He gave her his best puppy dog look

Izzie laughed "Yes dear and it wouldn't be the castle beyond the goblin city then would it, and you would not be the goblin king, you would just be some nondescript king and it would be the deadly boring uninhabited city"

It seemed to him that he needed to practice his puppy dog look

"I could get rid of myself" he added hopefully

Izzie shook her head "And then who would the throne go to, and knowing you 'getting rid of yourself' would be highly dramatic and very gory. who'll clean up after that? Not me that's for sure"

"You are a sensible one Izzie" said Jareth with a sad half-smile

"Someone has to be, Just promise me you'll find her one day… you have to for all our sakes" transforming into her Hawk shape she gave a loud cry and flew off, to leave Jareth wondering to whom she was referring.

**Authors Note:**** Well there you are some more characters for you to ponder, Sylve's full Name is Sylvestra but that's all I'm giving away at the moment. Any Ideas you may have about her would be quite fun to read because I know who she is but its fun to hear your suspicions.**

**Anyway as always thank you for reading**

**GEFaF. **


	9. Chapter 9 Visitors

**Authors Notes****: Ok well here I am again with chapter nine many thanks to the reviewers although sparse you have given me the ammo that I needed for this (sorry it has been soo long in coming!!!!) chapter so thank you and for all you that read but don't review thanks anyway.**

**Big thanks to Lady Isithraide for her never ending support and for letting me bounce mad ideas off her like she was a trampoline.**

**Big (belated now) thanks to my boss at Galadriel's for talking to me about salmonella last night, dunno if I'll use it but who knows, and also thanks to Debbie and Adam who work there for giving me the ideas for the two most difficult characters to write! all hail to you two!**

**Also a huge huge thank you to Jane, you know who you are your soo much fun and I'm so glad I've met you, hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own a thing all I own are the OC's and even Izzie technically aint mine, but I borrow with permission, and Yes L Isithraide you can borrow Sylvestra with permission and anything else you want to borrow!!!!**

**Dedication****: this goes out to my dear Friend Jane! I know I sound like a mad bint most times but maybe by reading this you'll understand a bit about my madness, thank you for all your advice and kindness the cards were right I think!!**

It had been three days since Toby had made his strange but truthful comment, three days of trying to put the Fae King out of her head, and three days of Marisa demanding that she needed to have a shower fixture everywhere she went.

But now she had done it, immersing herself in cataloging some new books that had been delivered and she hadn't thought of him in three hours, which at the moment was a world record.  
"Tea?"

"Don't disturb me when I'm busy it's the only time when I get some piece"

"Sorry I'll just make you some and leave it there then shall I?"

Sarah offered her friend a quick smile and then went back to her work

"You know" Marisa shouted from the small kitchen "You'll have to keep busy all the time, you'll be exhausted, and either that or you tell him to sod off"

"I can't" Sarah sighed "And anyway I really don't want to talk about this"

"You have to or else it'll end up driving you cuckoo"

Sarah passed a hand through her hair "I'm beginning to think I already am"

The front door bell sounded "I'll get it ok you just carry on with not thinking about Mr. Goblin King who most possibly may like you"

"Oh Marisa!!!!!!"

"Good morning welcome to Goliaths how can I help you?"

"Good morning and blessings to you" the first woman said, before getting elbowed in the ribs by the second woman

"No Izzie!" said the second woman shaking her head in despair "Let me do the talking"

This strange woman turned to Marisa and said "I am sorry my friend is from out of town and… isn't sure of this dialect we are looking for a book"

"Well we are a bookstore, any particular book?"

"Yes... it's called the Labyrinth, you see my brother had a copy a long time ago but he gave it away and now I want to get him another one, for his birthday"

"Ahh well Fantasy, that's not my genre but I'm sure my assistant could help you"

Turning her head in her friend's direction she hollered "SARAH SOME PEOPLE HERE LOOKING FOR THE BOOK!"

Sarah rolled her eyes Marisa couldn't have made it any more obvious

"Ahh good morning my name's… well yeah you probably know thanks to mighty mouth over there…" it was then as she was walking into the main area of the bookstore that she saw the two women. One had red hair …. And the other, Sarah just managed to stifle a gasp, she could have been Jareth, only her hair was wrong, a dark black instead of the golden locks that the king possessed she realized a little too late that she was staring

"Something the matter girl?" said the strange woman with the raven locks

"You just reminded me of someone for a moment... I just wondered if…" but instead of saying more she shook her head and smiled

"Now what book would you like then?"

"Izzie!" Esmelda admonished in a whisper "You weren't meant to do that, Jareth said no Magic!"

"And what my little brother doesn't know about is no concern of his!"

Esmelda shook her head but said nothing

"Right you're looking for a book?" Sarah asked looking at the table of books that had still to be catalogued "Sorry about the mess, I'm in the middle of… well yeah. What book was it again?"

"The Labyrinth" Esmelda interjected, she really could have done without Izzie on this trip all her 'good mornings' and 'blessings to you' were starting to get on her nerves.

All Esmelda really wanted to do was leave the invite and get out of here, and maybe go for a coffee and something to eat, like chips, she liked aboveground, it was nowhere near as stuffy as the underground where there were all those rules.

"Esmelda, The books binding" Isolde nudged her friend and when that failed she waved a hand in front of her face."  
"Sorry Isolde, the book yes. It has read leather all over it, gold lettering, and quite a classic"

The girl, Sarah, went pale and dropped a few books that she had in her arms

"Why do you want that book?" she asked her voice shaking

"My annoying brother Tristan had a copy once. He lost it and now I want to get him another copy, for his birthday." Esmelda said, well it was partly the truth, she did have a brother called Tristan, but that was as far as the truth went.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't think we have that book any more, I can check the stock room if you want but... well I think there were only a few printed or something…." Sarah realized that she was blathering and shut up.

She instead rushed to the storeroom, and began to dig around in boxes, muttering under her breath about filing systems and the shops lack of one.

While she rummaged the two customers, were taking a look around.

"Well she has done well for herself…"

"Yes Izzie but its not what she wanted she wanted to become an actress, she was born to do it"

"That may be so, but she's managing"

"Of course she is…"

"Although she could do with someone on the till that was a bit more…"

"Color-_less"_

Izzie nodded and looked sideways at Marisa, as if trying to ascertain which hair color was her natural one.

In the end she declared it a loosing battle and turned back to Esmelda

"There is something not right about that one"

"Izzie, don't be so harsh, I'm sure she's lovely." Esmelda replied. If she was honest with herself she rather liked the idea of the girl's hair and tattoos.

After all everyone was soo… stuffy in the underground, there were certain laws to uphold and some of them were unwritten, most of them really

"I'm sorry Sarah's taking soo much time to find your book, would you like anything to drink while you wait?" asked Marisa from the counter, not daring to approach anywhere near these two foreign women

"Yes I'd very much like a coffee and my friend will have a hot chocolate"

"I will, will I?" Izzie hissed in Esmelda's ear"

"Yes Isolde, you will and you are going to love it!"

Izzie just stood there shooting daggers at Esmelda who had turned her back and was humming serenely.

Marisa watched the interaction with a puzzled expression on her face before walking to the kitchen shaking her head and muttering "and they say I'm strange…."

~~*~~

When Izzie and Esmelda were seated on a battered sofa in the staffroom Sarah came back from the storeroom.

"Mar, that storeroom needs a tidy, looks like a bombs hit it"

"Well it was fine when… oh, ok yeah going to tidy then check you three later" said Marisa sketching a wave with a tattooed hand.

Izzie looked at Sarah; she could see why her brother was so enamored with the mortal, Black hair long and straight, green eyes the like of which Izzie had never seen, never before had she seen a person like this, this was Sarah Williams, champion of Jareth's games.

She had an almost mythical quality about her, as if she was only staying in this world only because someone needed her, at any moment she could cut all her ties and fly away, somewhere different.

But when Izzie shook her head that image of Sarah was gone and in front of her stood a shop keeper, proud and graceful none the less but a mortal.

Jareth would say she was going demented.

"I'm sorry Ladies, we don't have a copy of that book, maybe there is another that I can tempt you with, we do have a wide variety of fantasy books, just this way.

"Go on Izzie, I'll just finish my coffee." Esmelda said pushing Izzie off the sofa

"Vile drink, you'll poison yourself you know" Izzie said with a scowl at the half empty cup in Esmelda's hand

"Of course dear now on you go and find a nice book for your nephew"

Izzie continued to scowl at Esmelda but Esme just smiled sweetly, so Izzie turned and followed Sarah.

"Tell me, of Sarah" Esmelda said cornering Marisa

"Sarah, what do you want to know?"

"Is she... I mean has she a wooer?"

"A wooer?"

"Yes someone she calls her own."

"Oh a guy you mean"

Esme nodded.

"No not really, there was one person though, you could say he stole her heart, she's never forgotten him, he was..."

"She's found a book Mar can you go and cash it up for me while I get their cups to the kitchen"

"Sure I can Sarah" said Marisa already on her way to the till.

Esmelda took that opportunity to find Sarah's bag and slip a small piece of paper into it.

**Well that's it for now, chapter ten is in the works, and more characters are coming up, thank you to all who have stuck with me, and I apologize that this chapter has taken soo long**

GEfaF


End file.
